To th Moon and Back: What Have I Done?
by cosmicUranus
Summary: This is a tragic SerenityHealer male story during the Silver Millennium. It is sad. R&R please.


Uranus- Ok in this fic, the inners and the moon queen are really mean, no this is not how I view them, I just thought it would make a good story. I like the outers and the queen, but this is just a twist on the story I thought of. Enjoy.

Disclaimer- I do not own the Sailor Moon Characters.

**To the Moon and Back:**

**What have I done?"**

Healer watched as the moon princess walked with her court through the crystal halls of her home. Her face showed an elegant smile, but her eyes were sad as she said she was fine to her supposed friends.

_**She's taking her time making up  
the reasons  
to justify all the hurt inside**_

Her mother had betrothed her to the arrogant prince of earth against her will. The other inners knew this and said how lucky she was. He was so handsome, so gallant, and so perfect that she should be grateful. Healer wasn't foolish he knew how they talked when she wasn't near, just as she knew it.

_**Guess she knows from the smile  
and the look in their eyes  
everyone's got a theory about the  
Bitter one  
they're saying mamma never loved  
her much  
**_

The inners leave her as she heads for the gardens, a wave of sadness following her every step. If only her father were here, he would stop this.

_**And daddy never keeps in touch**_

Healer placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. She jumped at the contact and spun away from the hand as well as turning to face him.

_**That's why she shies away from  
Human affection**_

"Yaten!" His given name rolled happily from her lips. "I have missed you, my friend."

"I heard of your betrothal, Serenity I wish I could take you away from all of this." His words were spoken with more truth then she had heard in a long time.

"Oh, if only we could! But mother would not have it."

_**But somewhere in a private place  
she packs her bags for outer space  
and now she's waiting for the right  
Kind of pilot to come  
and shell say to him  
she's saying  
**_

"Oh Yaten, If only it were you I were marrying, not Endymion." Her hand flew to her mouth.

Yaten grasped her hand gently and removed it from her mouth. "If only it were, I would be the happiest man on the moon, in the entire universe, my love."

"Oh Yaten!" The two embrace lovingly.

_**I would fly to the moon and back if  
you'll be  
if you'll be my baby  
got a ticket for a world where we  
belong  
so would you be my baby**_

A month had past since the two became forbidden lovers, He a lowly solder and she a powerful princess. Serenity had left her lessons on more then one occasion now, morning sickness over coming her will, she was pregnant.

_**She can't remember a time when she  
felt needed  
if love was red then she was color  
Blind**_

Mercury was the first to reveal this fact to the queen. When asked about who the father was, Healer stepped forth proudly.

Angered the Queen ordered that the pregnancy be terminated immediately. The young princess and solder protested and refused to allow it. They ran from the queen's presence.

_**All her friends they've been tried for  
Treason  
and crimes that were never defined**_

Mars readied her arrow and fired. The arrow pierced Serenity's slightly swollen belly and blood seeped from the wound. She fell to the ground Yaten besides her trying to help. The guards came and pulled him away as he fought to be with her.

The healers made quick work of her wound and disposed of the now dead fetus inside her womb. Her mother entered shortly after saying it was for the best and that Healer was here by banished from the moon. From that day on she never spoke a word to any one.

_**She's saying love is like a barren  
Place  
and reaching out for human faith is**_  
_**is like a journey I just don't have a  
Map for**_

The day of the engagement ball comes and Serenity is forced to attend. She searches but finds no trace of the man she loves. Endymion forces her into a dance. 

_**So babys gonna take a dive and  
Push the shift to overdrive  
Send a signal that she's hanging  
All her hopes on the stars  
what a pleasant dream  
Just saying  
**_

Her mother is smiling down at them, the inners where smirking triumphantly. Everything was a nightmare to the poor princess.

_**Hold on hold on**_

_**Mamma never loved her much  
and daddy never keeps in touch  
that's why she shies away from  
Human affection**_

Suddenly the ground shook, someone shouted about an attack. The young princess finds herself outside just watching, she watches as the inners as slain, as everything is torn to shreds before her eyes. She hears a horrified scream and numbly turns to see her mother standing on the balcony calling out for her to watch out. Serenity turns in time to have Queen Baryal shove her sword in the chest with an evil laugh. 

_**But somewhere in a private place  
she packs her bags for outer space  
and now she's waiting for the right  
Kind of pilot to come  
and shell say to him  
just saying**_

The Queen watches as her daughters is killed before her own eyes. It was almost like she was nothing more then a soulless drone when she looked back at the Queen.

"What have I done?"


End file.
